User talk:WikicontributorHubpup
Muppets Hi, Fred! This was an old discussion long before you joined, but you really don't need to link the words "Muppets/Muppet." It looks excessive (and for the Cover Albums category, you even linked it twice, which is against our link sanity rule). Terms like Muppets or Muppet productions are fine, since in addition to Muppet Show and Sesame, it also encompasses Fraggle Rock, Bear in the Big Blue House, commercials, etc. When we need to be specific, we break down by show or section (in some reference pages, like William Shakespeare) or can use phrases like "the Sesame Street Muppets" or whatever. But on Muppet Wiki, the phrase "the Muppets" and "referenced by the Muppets" means all Muppets, and we really don't need to link to the character category each time we use it. Especially with something like Rapunzel, which was already in the Muppet Characters category anyway. Just something to keep in mind. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Gay Bert and Ernie Hi, Fred. Please make sure your additions to articles retain a neutral point of view. Thanks! —Scott (contact) 18:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! Because to be frank, for a while I thought you had a beef with me. I actually thought that I was being neutral when I made those edits to the photo captions. I can't image what could be un-neutral about them. Actual name Hi! I've been seeing you around the wiki, and I was wondering if you have a name (it doesn't have to be your real name), just so we can call you something other than "Gonzofan"?--Fred (talk) 01:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, my name is actually the same as yours, so you can just call me Fred A.-Gonzofan 06:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Link Sanity Hi! Thanks for the clean-up on The Muppets (2011). There was a lot of overlinking, but I put some back in. I tried to explain in the edit summary, but to make it clearer, look at pages for The Muppet Movie or The Muppet Christmas Carol and the like. Names in infoboxes (if they merit a page) are always linked, and we allow link repetition for the long lists of characters (when it's something like movies that is; when it's say a Sesame Street Golden Book with a cast of six, it's pointless). Right now, the "in development" paragraph at the beginning is more repetition then we'd normally have, since barring final release and credits as proof, context and sourcing were needed. Once the movie's out (and the trailer's aren't so enormous on the page, and so on), the box will be moved to the top, so it's easier to just keep the links in there for now and then rework the intro when the movie comes out. I hope that makes sense! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I should have remembered the info box exception, I guess I got a little carried away!--Gonzofan 04:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Kermit on Sesame Hi! I undid your rewording only because the earlier is really more accurate, though certainly I understand why you made the change. Sesame Workshop uses that phrasing to cover Kermit's presence *on the website*, since now that Disney owns Kermit (and the phrase "The Muppets"), they have to make arrangements everytime they use him and the credits in recent seasons always have a disclaim noting that "The Muppets TM and Kermit the Frog copyright of Walt Disney Company" or words to that effect. The co-productions still run Kermit clips more often than the US show, likely due to that issue, whereas online it's a different kettle. Also, at the time, Kermit was used as a regular/recurring character on the series (previously known mainly from his guest appearances on talk shows and of course used in assorted pilots), such that when Hey Cinderella! made its delayed US debut, the NY Times referred to Kermit as the star of Sesame Street and accused CTW of selling out (which is why Kermit left the show about the year, brought back both because the concerns had faded and due to fan letters). *Then* some years later (after more specials and guest spots but remaining on the street) came The Muppet Show and movie stardom, so it's really a sort of retrospective "special appearance" designation (a lot of DVDs will use the same terms when noting guest stars who at the time may have actually just had one or two lines and been low billed, when it was less a special appearance than a "before they were stars.") That's a lot of words but I hope that clears things up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Answer Hi. I caught the question you left on my talk page. I apologize for not answering it right away. Years mentioned in articles usually have been remained unlinked, with the exception of those in templates on certain pages (song pages, for one). I don't think it's really an official rule as it is just a design guideline. But that's just me following the crowd, as I know your trying to as well. If you have any more questions, feel free to post it on my talk page. I'll be happy to help you out with anything! Thanks ;) -- Jon (talk) 07:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Actually there are an policy on that area Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines the general rule are if the thing that the year refer to in the article are on the timeline, then it's acceptable with a year link. Henrik (talk) 09:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 03:06, December 16, 2010